club_penguin_musicfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Penguin-Pal
MediaWiki:Group-coding-member‎‎ Correction Hi P-P, I recently created MediaWiki:Group-coding-member‎‎ which changes coding > Templates & Coding on and . However, it displays as "Templates & Coding" on . Can you fix it? Please note that it is correct on . Spydar007 (Talk) 15:26, October 16, 2013 (UTC) :It's encoded as HTML this way, but i'll see if i can use verbatim or something to replace this. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:06, October 16, 2013 (UTC) ::You fixed it! Thank you. I've just noticed it does it here as well - http://prntscr.com/1xpm7n. Can you fix that one too? ::Spydar007 (Talk) 16:38, October 16, 2013 (UTC) :::I think that one is MediaWiki:Grouppage-coding. :::Spydar007 (Talk) 16:41, October 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::I've updated the code (i used MediaWiki:Common.js for this). I'm not sure if i used the correct markup, though the code basically works. ::::In case it doesn't work for some reason even after the server sends the purged js file, please let me know. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:57, October 16, 2013 (UTC) :::::Neither of them work. :::::Spydar007 (Talk) 11:40, October 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Can you giveme this user privilege for a couple of minutes, or use the inspect element tool to see the markup structure of the link in and post it in my talk page please? I am not quite sure how the exact markup looks. Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:55, October 17, 2013 (UTC) :::::::You now have T+C rights. :::::::Spydar007 (Talk) 12:09, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Stats Hi P-P. When you have some time, could you create the table in wikicode that is located and post it on my talkpage please? Thanks! — Spydar007 (Talk) 16:53, October 29, 2013 (UTC) :I have created this page with the content you sent me but there are some errors. It has HTML code for the table headers and it is too big on the page. Can you fix it please? — Spydar007 (Talk) 09:14, October 30, 2013 (UTC) ::I've fixed the markup but the table is really big and there isn't much to do about it with ordinary wiki markup and it won't get thiner as time pass. Maybe i'll replace it with a popup window for an easier display. Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:04, October 30, 2013 (UTC) My CPW Block Hi P-P. Apj has blocked me on the CPW and Miron is being mean. Have a look at this. — Spydar007 (Talk) 16:16, October 31, 2013 (UTC) ::I want to know WHY I was blocked. I don't get it. I explained everyting on Apj's talkpage. I shouldn't be blocked. — Spydar007 (Talk) 16:20, October 31, 2013 (UTC) :::Apparently it was for removing comments from the vote page. :::Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:23, October 31, 2013 (UTC) ::::And I explained on Apj talkpage that I did it by mistake. Do I get blocked for making a mistake?? I DIDN'T REALISE!!! OK??? — Spydar007 (Talk) 16:24, October 31, 2013 (UTC) :::::Ok you're unblocked now. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:40, October 31, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Thank you for understanding Penguin-Pal! — Spydar007 (Talk) 16:42, October 31, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Turns out I'm still IP blocked. Can you unblock that as well? — Spydar007 (Talk) 16:43, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Ok try now. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:47, October 31, 2013 (UTC) :And, now you have blocked me again. As far as I can remember, I only removed a comment once and that too was a mistake because I was replying to it. I don't feel that anyone wants me on that wiki anymore. It is Miron who hates me. He saw my edit and told Apj in a PM to block me. This is ridiculous. It isn't even in the policy. It was a MISTAKE!! — Spydar007 (Talk) 07:44, November 1, 2013 (UTC) ::It happened another time before. I talked with Apj again about the block and i should have probably examin in more closely before unblocking. Just please be more careful next time. Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:33, November 1, 2013 (UTC) RE:Resignation Hi Penguin-Pal, thats a pity. Don't worry about the MediaWiki pages. I'll sort that out. if we ever need you for coding, I will promote you to templates and coding. --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 16:20, December 20, 2013 (UTC) CP Jukebox Hi P-P. Can I use the code for the Jukebox that you made to start creating one here? — Spydar007 (Talk) 16:11, February 13, 2014 (UTC) :I have created MediaWiki:Jukebox but it won't appear on Jukebox? — Spydar007 (Talk) 16:20, February 13, 2014 (UTC) ::Nevermind. — Spydar007 (Talk) 16:21, February 13, 2014 (UTC) JukeBox Why won't JukeBox work? — Spydar007 (Talk) 15:30, February 14, 2014 (UTC) :The MediaWiki page in the CPMW has a lowercase 'B'- making it lowercase in the verbatim or renaming hte MediaWiki page would make it work. :Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:48, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Two things Hi Penguin-Pal, I was wondering if you could do two things for me: 1. Could you show me how to expand and hide a list, on a page like List of Music like it is on the Club Penguin Wiki since the page is getting to big. 2. Could you add in the "toggle music" option on pages like it is on the Club Penguin Wiki? If I need to promote you to Coding or admin for this, please contact me. Thanks for doing these jobs, they really help. --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 09:33, August 10, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks for telling me all this. I might hold back on updating Template:EmbedMusic until I've finished with a few pages I need to update. --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 11:25, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Jukebox Hi Penguin-Pal, I was wondering could you tell me how to update the JukeBox application with new ids and songs? At the moment it is outdated with the last id 559, from January 2014. --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 11:53, August 31, 2014 (UTC) :Hi again P-P. I'm not very good at JavaScript. Is there any chance you could do it for me? I can promote you if needs be. If you can't or don't have time I understand. :Thanks for reading, --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 14:45, August 31, 2014 (UTC) ::If you want, you could temporarily make me an admin or a Templates & Coding so i can make this update. If you want, i could also move the script to a sub page of mine like User:Penguin-Pal/jukebox.js, so only admins and i will be able to edit it, without giving me rights in the future. ::Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:01, August 31, 2014 (UTC) :::Ok I have promoted you to Templates and Coding. Could you do the update as well as the subpage like you said there? :::--David231099 (Talk) ( ) 15:12, August 31, 2014 (UTC) ::::All right, so ive moved the code and updated it. Check again in an hour (due to caching), and if the jukebox seems to work, feel free to remove my template & coding group. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:23, August 31, 2014 (UTC) :::::It works! Thanks so much for all the work you did! :) :::::--David231099 (Talk) ( ) 15:40, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Club Penguin Archives Wiki Template Hi Penguin-Pal, I was wondering whether the Club Penguin Music Wiki could use the Club Penguin Wiki's template regarding .swf files from the Club Penguin Archives Wiki. Some of the .swf files on this wiki are taken from the CP Archives Wiki and should be cited. I am asking you, since just taking it without permission would be plagiarism. --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 15:36, April 28, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks P-P :) --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 15:42, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Jukebox not working? Hi Penguin-Pal, I was wondering if you could take a look at the wiki's JukeBox. Since I updated it, it doesn't seem to work any more. It is now updated on MediaWiki:Common.js/jukebox.js. here are the differences made since it last worked. Could you help try and find what's up with it? I can promote you to admin to work on it if needs be. Thanks in advance! --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 10:48, October 27, 2015 (UTC) :Oh, looks like a really minor JSON error. The "Penguin Panic" string is missing a closing quote mark. Add that and it should work. :Perhaps i should have designed the jukebox in a way that the JSON will be stored separately, for convenience :P :Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:19, October 27, 2015 (UTC) ::Oh, lol! :P I'll fix that now. BTW, is there any way I could move this MediaWiki file to another page to avoid it from having to be approved by Wikia every time I edit it? ::--David231099 (Talk) ( ) 11:41, October 27, 2015 (UTC) :::Of course! If you want, i could sent you a modified version of the script later this day. :::Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:55, October 27, 2015 (UTC) ::::Yes, please do! It's really annoying having to wait 2-3 days for Wikia to approve even minor edits towards the jukebox, so moving it would be so much more convenient. ::::David231099 (Talk) ( ) 12:23, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Okie, so follow these steps (by the given order): #Go to MediaWiki:Common.js/jukebox.js/json.css and paste the JSON content there. I've sorted the JSON content here, so you can copy and paste it. #Replace the content of MediaWiki:Common.js/jukebox.js with this JS code. Just remember to submit the code to review after publishing. And that should do the trick. P.S. note that MediaWiki:Common.js/jukebox.js/json.css has a ".css" suffix, despite being used for storing the JSON. It's just to make it both editable without review yet still in the MediaWiki namespace, like the wikia staff want us to do. Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:57, October 27, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks Penguin-Pal! I used test mode and it works. Once Wikia approves it, the jukebox will be fully up and operational. Once again, thanks for all the help :) :David231099 (Talk) ( ) 13:40, October 27, 2015 (UTC) ::No problem ;) ::Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:46, October 27, 2015 (UTC) EmbedMusic Hi Penguin-Pal, another day another problem! This time on certain pages, the template isn't working on most pages. For example: It doesn't work for me here or here, but does work for me here. I'm not sure whether its just my computer/internet or if its a widespread issue. This started after I created this page which I've deleted to see if it helps. Do you have any idea on what the issue(s) could be? I know its only been a few days since I was asking you to help me with the JukeBox :P --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 12:53, November 7, 2015 (UTC) :This is because the template is verbatim-based, which has been removed yesterday. You can use the newer, JavaScript-based version of EmbedMusic that the cpw uses, which can be found here (under the "# music templates" section. By doing so, also remember to copy the current content of Template:EmbedMusic from the cpw. This will also fix Template:MusicPlay. :If you don't want to keep support for MusicPlay, i could make an even shorter version of the script, though at the moment i'm a bit busy with another project. :Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:18, November 7, 2015 (UTC) ::P.S. pages that have already had the template will still have verbatim enabled until someone edits them. Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:23, November 7, 2015 (UTC) :::Hi again Penguin-Pal, thanks for this. I know you're busy, but would you be able to check if I've done everything correctly? You may need to enter 'Test Mode' for the javascript and I might need to give you coding rights if you find anything that needs to be fixed. If you're too busy that's fine, but it would be convenient to get it sorted out now. --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 13:50, November 7, 2015 (UTC) ::::Oh, it looks like the beginning of the script is missing. Try replacing the added script in MediaWiki:Common.js with this. ::::Actually, i've been having updating the script in my mind for quite a while now, but i've been too lazy to do so :P ::::Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:02, November 7, 2015 (UTC) :::::P.S. the upper link has also been adapted for the CPMW, since in the CPW you cannot embed music in namespaces such as mainspace and the home page, whereas with the linked script you can. :::::Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:03, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for that P-P! In test mode, it works. I also see that it adds the toggle music option which can be quite useful! One more thing: Club Penguin Music Wiki:JukeBox uses verbatim. Does this need to be changed? --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 14:16, November 7, 2015 (UTC) :Hmmn yes it does. I guess it'll be something similar to above. --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 14:31, November 7, 2015 (UTC) ::Okie, so in Club Penguin Music Wiki:JukeBox, replace: :: JukeBox ::With: :: Note! You need to have JavaScript enabled in order to use the JukeBox. ::And then add to MediaWiki:Common.js this script for inserting the content. ::Note! the script must be inserted before the line with importArticles, so that the JukeBox HTML will already be in the page whne MediaWiki:Common.js/jukebox.js is loaded. ::Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:40, November 7, 2015 (UTC) :::I've inserted it, hopefully it is in the right space on MediaWiki:Common.js. --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 14:50, November 7, 2015 (UTC) One more thing... Hey Penguin-Pal, sorry for having to contact you yet again, but hopefully this will be the last time for a while. Club Penguin Music Wiki:JukeBox does not work at the moment. I might have placed it wrong in media wiki: here. Either that or some other MediaWiki pages may need to be updated. Here are a few relevant pages: *MediaWiki:Common.js/jukebox.js *MediaWiki:JukeBox *MediaWiki:Common.js/jukebox.js/json.css Could you help me (again)? :P --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 17:22, November 10, 2015 (UTC) :How did I miss that?! :P Thanks for all the help Penguin-Pal, I really appreciate it! --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 22:02, November 10, 2015 (UTC)